My brother's slave
by Yomekyo
Summary: While Inuysha is breaking up and going out with Kikyo, someone steps in and try to make a move. Sesshomaru. Somewhere along the line, he becomes his slave and is forced to do what ever he says. Will he stay being a slave or will the others help? Lots of sex, rape, and Yaoi in this story. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Might not finish the others stories any time soon. Doing this story.**

As the young half demon walked up the stairs and entered his apartment, images of the night kept popping up.

Sesshomaru mounting him.

For a while now, Inuyasha had become Sesshomaru slave. Whenever he wanted to fuck, he would call Inuyasha.

Closing the door behind him and tossing his shirt to the side, he glanced over towards the house phone and realized he has some missed calls.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said walking towards him room.

Once inside this bathroom, he glanced at the cut his older brother left on his chest. It was burning and bleeding still.

"Damn you." He mumbled as he started the shower.

Thoughts started to run thru his head. Why out of all the guys would he pick Inuyasha? Slave or not he would get any man he wanted. Hell. Inuyasha thought he was with Rin.

As the thoughts kept drifting in and out of his mind, he realized that he was getting hard.

"Damn it!" He screamed punching a hole into the wall.

Once he was dry and lying down, his phone started to buzz.

"What?" He snarled.

"You haven't been answering your cell phone. Is everything ok?" He heard a young fox ask.

"Yeah Shippo." Inuyasha said.

Shippo was around the age of 13 at the time.

He was single but living with Kagome.

She was dating Koga at the time. Sango was living with Miroku. The others, Inuyasha could care less about.

"Oh. Well Koga and Kagome got into an argument over you today so he left and…"

"She called me bitching. Am I right?" He asked as he rolled over the pillow.

"Yeah."

"Well I have my own problems. I don't really need to worrying about her right now."

"Ok. Well night then Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Yeah. Bye." He said hanging up.

A short while after that got off the phone, he laid there thinking again.

*Flash back*

Inuyasha sat there at the table along with the others as they dined on their dinner.

"Thanks again." Rin said looking over towards Kagome.

"No problem. I just hope that you all are enjoying your selves." She said grinning at her.

Her, Rin, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all sat their chewing there food away.

"Inuyasha, your phone." Shippo said.

His eyes lit up.

"What about it?" He asked swallowing his drink.

"Someone is calling."

He quickly glanced down at his phone then rolled his eyes.

"Kikyo?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha simply nodded then started back eating.

Everyone started quite until he stoke up.

"Damnit! Stop fucking calling me you bitch." He snapped.

Everyone at the table then jumped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry guys. I need to take this." He said walking outside.

Little did he know, someone was right behind him.

"Brother is everything all right?" Sesshamoru asked looking at his younger brother.

"Yeah. Why the hell do you care?" He asked once he thought about what his brother was asking him.

"You seemed really upset. And now in days, family matters." He said looking at his brother.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, he felt Sesshomaru pushing him up onto Kagomes garage wall.

"What the hell!"He screamed looking at his brother.

He could feel his excretion bulging out and pushing onto Inuyasha sleeping cock.

"Brother, you don't need a woman like her. Break up with her ass." He said looking at his brothers eyes.

As Sesshomaru leaned forward to kiss Inuyasha lips, he quickly jumped up and snapped out of his dream.

"Fuck! I fell asleep." He said rubbing his head.

He sat up and took a deep breath.

Before he would think about anything, he felt himself getting pushed back down.

"Dreaming about me are you Brother?" He heard a familiar male say.

"Sesshomaru." He said feeling his brother kiss on this neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here in my apartment?" Inuyasha said growling at his older brother.

"No need to cuss now." He whispered into his brother's ear.

Inuyasha tried his hardest not ignore his brother as he kept kissing on him.

"Resistance is futile." Sesshomaru said as he pulled up to look at Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said still growling a little.

"That bitch was calling me asking if I had talked to my brother. Of course I didn't tell her that you were with me; I just said you were busy." He said.

"What bitch are you talking about?"

"Koga's bitch. Guess they got into a fight again." He simply said as he sat up leaving Inuyasha's hands free.

"Figures. She left…."

"I know. I listened to them. I was just coming to tell you about her, but then I heard you moaning and calling out for me." He said looking down at this brother with a small grin on his face.

"You already had your fun with me tonight. Can I please get some rest?" He asked covering his face with the pillow that was once under his head.

"Do whatever you please. I'll be here when you awake." Sesshomaru said lying down beside him.

Inuyasha simply mumbled some words then turned his back towards his brother to sleep.

"Night." Sesshomaru said kissing on his neck.

He shook then started back to growl.

"Ok. I understand." Sesshomaru said giggling a little bit.

*That morning*

As Inuyasha awoken that morning, he could hear the phone downstairs ringing.

"I swear to fucking god if it's Kagome."

"It's some 8653 number." Sesshomaru screamed from down stairs.

Automatically, he knew who it was.

Kikyo.

"Don't answer…."

"It's Kikyo!" He screamed.

Slowly, Inuyasha forced himself out of the bed and down the stairs.

"What?" He said propping up on the kitchen counter. As they talked, he watched as Sesshomaru made his way around the kitchen.

"Are you trying to cook?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Your kitchen is very different from mine. I have no fucking idea what in doing right now." He said looking back at his brother.

"Inuyasha, we really need to talk."

"Kikyo, there is nothing to talk about. You're just my friend right now. Nothing more. Nothing less." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. I'm pregnant."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru dropped the pots and pans that he was holding and glared at the phone.

"I got to go. Sorry." He said glancing over at his brother

Once he hung up, he helped Sesshomaru picked up the things from the ground.

"Did you fuck her?" He asked.

"Yeah. We did date brother."

"But it's been almost a month since you two broken up." He said looking at Inuyasha.

"I know. I don't think it's mine, it could be Naraku's. They did fuck around while we were going out, but I really don't want to think about this right now."

Inuyasha could feel his brother eyeing him down, watching his every move.

"Brother." He said pushing him up on the wall.

"Don't forget, you're my slave now. You do what I say when I say. You belong to me and no one else. Understand?" Sesshomaru was looking into Inuyasha eyes with the deadest look Inuyasha has ever seen.

Scared about what might happen next, he simply nodded and looked away.

"Good."

Sesshomaru went back to what he was doing and watched as Inuyasha walked over towards the sofa.

"Someone is at the door." Sesshomaru said as he pulling his long silver hair into a ponytail.

"Who?"

"INUYASHA!" A female screamed as she started to pound on the door.

"Damn it all." He said coving his ears.

Before he could stand to open the door, she threw the door open and walked into the living room where he was at.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" She said blocking the tv from his few.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU CANT JUST BURST INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT! GET OUT! NOW!" Inuyasha screamed looking at Kagome.

She just stood there.

Tears slowly started to roll down her eyes.

"Fine." She whispered as she walked out the house.

"About time your balls drop." His brother said as he mixed the pancake batter.

"Hush you." He said.

Inuyasha then lay down on the sofa and started to drift off.

Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Kagome.

This is way too much for me.

"Brother." He heard Sesshomaru whisper into his ear.

His doggy ears twitched a little then one eye slowly opened.

"Time for breakfast."

Inuyasha closed his eye and sniffed around.

The food was nowhere near done.

"Brother, I'm hungry. Either you give me my breakfast or I'll take it." He said pulling on Inuyasha boxers.

He growled lowly and pulled his sleeping cock out.

"Awe, you're not woke yet. Come on." He said wrapping his toung around the tip of his cock.

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to enjoy what his brother was doing to him, but his cock on the other hand was saying something different.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun." Sesshomaru said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi and Abuse in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Inuyasha could feel his brother forcing himself onto him as the two lay on the sofa.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said trying his hardest to push his brother off.

He knew it wouldn't do any good since he belonged to his brother, but he still had to try. The more he would push, he harder Sesshomaru would lay on him.

"Stop fighting back." He simply said.

After a short while, the two brothers found there self upstairs naked.

Sesshomaru stood there watching his brother blush. He was trying his hardest to cover his throbbing erection.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha really didn't have a say so in the matter. He didn't want to have sex with his brother, but no matter what he wanted; he had to do what he was told.

"Yes." He said looking away from his brother.

"My cock and your ass always seems to get a lot of attention, so why not the other way around today." He said as he got into position on the bed. Inuyasha just say there for a while until he figured out what his brother was talking about.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked glancing over at his brother.

He simply nodded then pulled him towards his ass.

"I don't feel right doing this." He said grabbing onto his brothers sides.

"Brother." He said turning back to face him.

Inuyasha nodded then slowly entered his brother's hole.

"Oh. I didn't think you would feel this good. Half Demon or not, you feel amazing brother." Sesshomaru said as he blushed and clawed into the sheets.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to ignore this brother and think of him as someone else.

Kikyo, Kagome, some woman from the pornos that he has been watching. Just someone. Anyone besides his brother.

Once he had a female in his place, he found himself going faster and faster.

"Inuyasha...Ohhhhhh...Godd…" Sesshomaru started to moan and jack himself as his younger brother thruster in and out of him.

"For you not to like this…"

Before he could say anything, Inuyasha placed his claws into his sides which caused the both of them to scream out.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said thrusting as fast as he could.

He harder he thruster the quicker Sesshomaru jacked off.

"Brother, I'm going to cum." Inuyasha said digging in more.

"So am I. Keep going." He chocked out.

The two of them were rocking for what seemed like forever until Inuyasha finally cumed in his brother's ass then clasped onto the bed.

"Ahhhhhh." Sesshomaru screamed as he released his seed all over the sheet.

He then yawned and glanced over at Inuyasha to see that he was drifting back off to sleep.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha.

While he was fast asleep, he slowly started to rub there cocks together and nibbled on his neck.

"Sess.."

"Shhhh." He said covering his brother's lips.

Soon he found himself pounding in and out of Inuyasha faster than he had ever done before.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed before letting some of him cum out.

Seeing what Inuyasha had done, he soon did the same.

"I know you enjoy this brother. Stop restancing it." Sesshomaru said as he licked his brothers cum off of his cock.

"I don't think of you when this is going on." He simply said.

"Then who do you think of? Surely not that bitch Kagome." He said.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just laid there with his eyes closed.

*Kagome*

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY!" Koga screamed once Kagome entered the bedroom.

"I had some stuff I had to go do." She said hanging her jacket in the closet.

The wolf could tell that she was lying. He could smell it.

"You smell like the Mutt." He said growling.

"I had to talk to Inuyasha about some stuff that's all." She said sitting at her desk.

Koga growl became louder.

"Bitch." He said snatching her up by the hair.

Kagome screamed in pain and covered her face from getting slapped.

"YOUR MINE NOW! INUYASHA BROKE UP WITH YOU FOR KIKYO! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" Koga screamed as he threw her on the bed.

"Koga I'm sorry." She said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Don't start with that sorry shit. Every time something hits the fan, you run to him. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE GOING TO DO?!"

Kagome just sat on the bed shaking in fear.

She hated when koga got into this mood.

"Fuck this." Koga said as he stormed out the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kagome screamed.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS. GO RUN AND TELL INUYSAHA WHY DON'T YOU.!"

Kagome stood there and watched as Koga took his keys and left.

She didn't know what to do. All she could do was cry.

"Shippo, how long were you listening?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

"The whole time." The young fox said as he tried to comforted her.

Kagome sat on the floor and curled up.

What Koga was saying was true. She did always run to him when something happened.

"Inuyasha." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

When Inuyasha had awoken, he saw that he brother was gone. Knowing him, someone from work had called.

"Damn. What time is it?" He said rolling over to his side. The clock was flashing 2 p.m.

"Damn Sesshomaru, you mess up my day." Inuyasha jumped up and threw on some clothes then headed out the door.

"HEY MUTT FACE!" Koga screamed from down the street.

Inuyasha stopped and started to growl.

"Look if this is about Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he turned to face him.

"I'm threw with that bitch. She is so caught up on you that I can hardly do anything with her."

"Koga, I don't want Kagome. I have too many problems on my own now and adding her to the list just makes it worse."

Koga stood there for a while and realized that he was telling the truth. Not only that but that he smelled of Dog. Not his normal Mutt smell. No, he smelled of a full blooded dog.

Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha." Koga said giving him a worried look.

He had a feeling Koga would be able to smell Sesshomaru along with the smell of sex.

"Look I got to go. If you want to talk more, just call me or something." And with that Inuyasha jogged back down the road.

"You nasty ass mutt." Koga whispered.

*Later that night*

It was around 8 when Inuyasha had come back home.

Like normally, his house phone was full with missed calls.

7 from Kagome, 8 from Kikyo, and a few from some random people.

"Damn, why can't you all just leave me alone?" He said.

The half demon then sat in the sofa and flipped thru some channels.

Nothing was on like always.

"What to do?" Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru said that he wouldn't be back over until he handled some things at home. Kagome, knowing her needy ass, would come over just to bug him and Kikyo…..

He really didn't want to think about her at the minute.

As he started to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha! Are you in here?" Shippo said from outside.

"Yeah just come on in." He said sitting up and turning the tv off.

Once Shippo was inside the house, Inuyasha could feel that he was upset about something.

"What's wrong Shippo?" He asked looking at the young fox.

"Kagome has been calling you. Have you answered you phone or listened to your voice mail?" He asked wiping the tears away.

"No. Is something wrong with her?" He asked getting concerned.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is in the hospital. She tried to commit suicide." Shippo said breaking back out into tears.

Inuyasha jumped up and looked at him. He could tell he was telling the truth.

"Fuck! You dumb ass." He said reaching form the door keys.

"Come on. Where leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I won't be able to post a new chapter any time soon. Tomorrow I'm leaving for camp and won't be back until Friday. Saturday I'm going out of town with my boyfriend's family for 2 days, so the next chapter won't be up until next Monday. Making this chapter as long as I can.**

*At the hospital*

Inuyasha and the others all sat in the waiting room, hoping that a doctor would come out saying she was ok.

Sango sat there bouncing one of her sleeping babies while Miroku was feeding the other one. Shippo was sitting there, tears still in his eyes. Sesshomaru was there, only because Inuyasha was there. Koga was there. Beside him was some red headed female wolf. Inuyasha had seen the two of them together before, but thought they were related.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked as he laid the now sleeping toddler in the car seat.

"Yeah. Just a lot going on right now." He said opening one eye.

Miroku simply nodded then placed the babies' items back inside the bag.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru and Koga watching him.

Both of them for different reason.

"Inuyasha?"

A young blue headed nurse came walking out of Kagome's room.

"That's me." He said rising from his seat.

"She wants to talk to you." She said looking at him.

He nodded then followed the woman inside.

"Inuya…" Kagome started.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he sat beside her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS!" He screamed.

She just watched him. No life was in her eyes. Nothing but hatred.

"For you." She said.

"So because I could talk to you those times, you decide to try and kill yourself?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Such as dumb ass. I don't have time for this."

"Sir…" The nurse said touching his shoulder.

"Kagome, I'm going thru some stuff. I don't have time for you anymore. You're not my woman. You're Koga's. He has your back, so stop trying to run to me." Inuyasha said as he stood up in his seat.

He then turned away from her bed and walked out the door.

"Is the ok?" Sango asked with a worried look.

"Yeah." He said in an aggravated voice.

Sesshomaru grinned a little then stood up.

"Riding with me?" He asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" He said as his eyes glanced over towards him.

"Let's go then."

Koga and the others sat there and watched as the two brothers walked off together.

"Since when have they become so close?" Shippo asked.

"Since Sesshomaru claimed Inuyasha as his own." Koga said walking into Kagome's room.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

Koga just kept walking as if he didn't hear her question.

"Inuyasha has some explaining to do." Shippo said looking the floor.

*A few weeks later*

Inuyasha had awakened in a house that was oh so familiar to him.

Sesshomarus's house.

"Did you sleep well brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed his brothers head.

"Somewhat." He said throwing the covers off of him.

"Still thinking about that bitch?" He asked reaching for his brother.

"No." He said.

Sesshomaru nodded then sat up and started kissing on Inuyasha's neck.

"Stop." He said pushing him away.

"I do what I wish. You have no say so in it." He said pulling him closer.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to get away, but just found him getting tugged tighter.

"Brother?" Inuyasha said once he was under his brother.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said kisses his nose.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were with Rin?" He said.

Sesshomaru then sat up and grinned.

"Brother, I was never with Rin. I simply let her stay with me so you would think of me as a nicer person. I never wanted to be so mean, but you and your friends never gave me a chance. I always have wanted to fuck you. You just don't know. Those nights that we use to fight, I would go alone and just jack off; wishing that you were the one doing it or riding me."

All Inuyasha could do was blush.

"Sesshomaru." He managed to say.

Sesshomaru then leaned down and stared to kiss on his brother's neck.

"You will be mine. You are mine. No one can change that. Not Kagome. Not Kikyo. No one."

He had gotten use to Sesshomaru loving on him. Sometime, he would call him over when we was in a bad mood and just let him do as he pleased.

"I love you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said looking down at his brother.

"I lov….. No I hate you." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru frowned then slapped Inuyasha, leaving a claw marking across his face.

"It's ok. It's going to take a while for you to say it." He said giggling.

Inuyasha jumped up and pushed him off then started to growl.

"Baka."

"Call me whatever you please. You're still mine."

Inuyasha sighed.

He knew it was true.

No one knew about what was going on between the two of them.

They had some ideas but didn't know for sure.

He could just come out and say guys I'm Sesshomaru bitch. I'm his slave. They would call him some of everything.

He needed help.

But who would help?

Everyone was so caught up on Kagome, they the only time they would talk to him is if he was getting fussed at.

"I'm heading down stairs." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha.

He just nodded and stood to get dress.

Soon after he was dressed, he would hear Sesshomaru screaming at someone.

"BITCH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"NOT WITHOUT INUYAHSA! I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO HIM! GIVE HIM BACK! NOWWWWW!"

He was fussing at Kagome.

"What the hell?" He asked.

He ran down the stairs and out onto the deck to see Sesshomaru surrounded by Kagome and the others.

"Leave." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand down beside him.

His claws started to glow green.

He was going to kill them.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed onto his older brother.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

Everyone was staring at the claw marking that was felt on his face. It was still bleeding a little.

"You smell of dog." Shippo said giving him a disgusted look.

He and Koga both knew what had just happened.

They just got done fucking.

He must had did something that Sesshomaru didn't like so he got slapped.

"Leave them alone." He said looking up into Sesshomaru eyes.

"They won't take you from me." He said.

"They won't have to because…. I love you Sesshomaru."

Everyone jumped back in shock.

Did they hear Inuyasha right?

Did he just say that he loved Sesshomaru?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said touching his shoulder.

"Leave us alone." Inuyasha said as tears fell from his eyes.

He was truly upset, but for a different reason.

He wanted to go with them.

He wanted to be as far away from Sesshomaru as he could, but he knew his friends were in danger.

"Just leave." He said pulling on Sesshomaru shirt.

Sesshomaru then grinned then moved his hand in a sweeping motion.

The others just stood then then slowly left.

"About time. Lover stop crying. We won't have to worry about them bothering us again." Sesshomaru said as kissed Inuyasha.

He stood there and sighed deeply then nodded.

What was going to happen now?

Would he have to stay being Sesshomarus's slave?

Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back from my trip. Only thing I'm doing now is helping my cousins with their soft ball team. Making this chapter as long as I can.**

Inuyasha stood there cuddling his brother's chest. He couldn't believe what he had told the others. He said he was in love with his brother.

He had too many problems as it was.

Kagome being up under him, Kikyo being pregnant, and now this.

Damn.

Tears started to fall down from his eyes.

All he could do was pull him closer.

"Brother, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he lifted his younger brother's head up.

He wouldn't give him an answer. All he did was bite his lip and tried his hardest not to look at him.

"Inuyasha?" He asked as he bent down to kiss him.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha said as he pushed his brother away.

"Run if you want to, I can always find you. Don't forget what tonight is." Sesshomaru said as he grinned at his brother.

Once Inuyasha thought about what Sesshomaru said, shivers when down his back. Tonight was the night of the new moon. The one night he wouldn't be able to fight Sesshomaru off.

"Damn." He said.

"See you tonight." Sesshomaru said walking into his house.

Inuyasha stood there for a while then made his way back home.

*Later on that night*

"Kikyo, there is nothing I can do about that." Inuyasha said as he sat on his bed.

"But I need help." She responded.

"Shouldn't have been cheating on me with the dick. You knew he was no good."

There was a silent for a while then she spoke.

"Fine. BE THAT WAY!" She screamed.

Tired of her bullshit, Inuyasha hung up and sighed.

His hair was already starting to change. His claws turned into normal fingernails. His eyes turning brown.

"Damn." He said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

It was a matter of time before Sesshomaru come bursting into his home, forcing himself onto Inuyasha.

As he laid there drifting off, he heard someone banging at his door.

"That can't be Sesshomaru. He would just walk in."

As he made his way down the stairs, he soon realized who it was.

"If this mutt doesn't answer the door."

It was Koga.

Why was he here?

Was it about Kagome?

"Yes?" Inuyasha said as he opened the door.

"We need to talk." Koga said as he entered his home.

Inuyasha nodded then walked back towards him room. Koga followed.

"What is this about?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed.

"Sesshomaru. What's really going on between the two of you?"

"It happened a while back. When I and Kikyo first broke up, Sesshomaru forced himself onto me. Since then, he has been calling me his slave and says if I don't do as he wishes, he will kill me." Inuyasha said looking at the floor.

"I thought he went with Rin."

"Nope. He was doing that to get to me."

"So he had been crushing on his younger brother?" Koga asked making sure he heard him right.

"Yes. According to him, he has always been bisexual but the only person he cared about was me." Inuyasha said.

Koga just stood there in his doorway.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why haven't you tried getting help?"

"I thought I could handle him myself but I guess not." Inuyasha said.

Koga smiled then walked over to sit by him.

"You always have tried to be stronger than what you really are." He said smiling.

Inuyasha grinned a little.

He was telling the truth.

"I'll help you out mutt. But only this once." Koga said as he gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"How? If anyone gets in the way, he said he would kill them."

"I can get Kagura to talk to him. They did use to date." Koga said.

He was right. They did talk for a good while and it seemed like they really loved each other.

"That could work, but you're putting yourself in danger Koga."

"I don't care. I mean I really don't have that much to live for anymore. Kagome and I broke up because of you so…."

"Sorry to hear that."

The two of them sat there in silent until a sound made Inuyasha jump.

"Brother…." He heard Sesshomaru call from down stairs.

"Help me Koga." Inuyasha said pulling on the wolf.

Koga could tell Inuyasha was in trouble. One because he was in his human form, two because of the look in his eyes, and three because he could feel Sesshomaru energy growing stronger.

He knew Koga was upstairs with his lover, talking about who knows what.

"I got you. Take my keys and leave. Go somewhere. I'll find you. Just go." Koga said as he handed Inuyasha his keys.

He nodded and jumped out the window.

Koga then signed and walked down the stairs to face Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at him.

"Helping a friend."

Sesshomaru started to growl.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK IM TALKING ABOUT!" Sesshomaru screamed as he looked at Koga.

"Oh. He is to sore to move. I just got done fucking his ass. I see why you made him your slave. He gave in to me right away. Damn his ass was soooo tight." Koga said with a huge grin on his face.

The more Koga talked, the madder Sesshomaru grew.

"Your dead wolf." Sesshomaru said as his eyes turned bloody red

"Bite me."Koga said as he stood in a fight stance.

**Next chapter will involve a fight scene with Koga and Sesshomaru and a rape. You have been warned.**


	7. Sorry Guys

Hey guys Kyo here. Sorry i havent been posting like normaly. My labtop is in the shop. Hopefully it will be out by this friday. I'll try and started back posting on Saturday. Untill then. See you all thur the screen.


End file.
